


Franpire

by threewalls



Series: Franpire [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 704 OV, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Double Drabble, F/M, First Time, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Fran denies herself no longer.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Franpire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Balthier lies under her. They showered together, too thoroughly for his skin to retain the smell of soap. He smells delicious. Balthier's pulse beats in her ears like a clock-chime, counting down.

"This will hurt," she warns.

"But not permanently, I trust."

The weight of his hand presses on her hair.

Fran denies herself no longer. Three years of partnership, the word he had given her made real in the history they have writ together, three years of breathing him in when a galley-knife slips, when a fiend strikes too fast. His neck is sweet firm flesh beneath her mouth, his blood rich and hot. Fran holds Balthier tight, through the clutching spasms of his arms, his pain as freely offered a gift as his blood. He tastes so good.

She takes him for one minute only, but he is pale. Fran splashes the wound with potion-- a spell might scar-- presses upon a cloth pad.

"Fran?"

"Rest. I will be here."

Balthier turns into her chest. Fran feels his eyelashes flutter as sleep overtakes him. Her belly is languid of his heat.

They have secrets still, above all they do not speak of family. But this is one fewer.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the vampirism is not a viera thing, but an attribute that attends those 'touched by the Gods.' By which Fran means espers, who grant capricious favour to those who show humility before them. (A much younger Fran has met Exodus before, but did not conquer it.)


End file.
